


⚠︎︎ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ⚠︎︎

by sxlas_h



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, F/M, Knife Kink, Obsessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, dubcon, noncon (just in case), shrines?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlas_h/pseuds/sxlas_h
Summary: When a girl at a local bar asks to sit next to Slash, he can’t help but feel a stong attractions towards her, that soon turns into a sickly obsession.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 13





	⚠︎︎ ᴄʀᴀᴢʏ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ⚠︎︎

═════════•°• :🔪: •°•═════════

1995

The bar air was thick, the stench of alcohol apparent. This was a bar that Slash had frequented for a while, often with his friends for a night out for some fun.

Most of the time he would find a hot chick with a respectable personality to bring home to satisfy his needs for the night. The morning after, he'd kick her out, and dwell on the empty feeling in his chest. No matter how many girls he shagged the feeling never went away. No matter what position, or how kinky the sex was, that inky black feeling never went away. Slash even started to dabble in drugs for a bit. Sure, the high would distract him for a while, but it soon caught up with him. Now, he had an addiction he had to take care of.

When he was at a rehab center, all he did was sit in his room and stare at the empty, suffocating white walls. Why did they have to be white?

During that time in his room, twitching and itching for his fix. Maybe the hole inside his chest was a need that he could never satisfy. A itch that he could never scratch.

Once he left the rehab center he decided to ignore the feeling altogether. Put it on the back burner if you will.

That was until he met _**you**_.

When Slash first saw you, it was at one of the many bars on the Sunset Strip. He was sitting on one of the leather stools, a bottle of jack in his hand, rings and bracelets clacking on the glass bottle and the varnished bar top. An obnoxious couple were making out to the right of him and a passed out drunk was drooling on the bar to his left. His ears perk up at the sweet voice of a woman. He turned his head, and there you stood to the right of him. The couple must have left, though Slash hadn't noticed one bit.

You were pointing at the vacant leather seat next to him, "Is anyone sitting here?"

_God_ your voice. It was like a breath of fresh air in this murky bar. "Yeah. You." Slash smirked at you, putting on his charming façade. You peacefully sat down ordering something mild. Nothing too hard. The bartender started concocting your drink, clinks of glasses and sounds of foaming liquor surrounded you both. Slash took a gulp of the jack in his hand, wiping his mouth, the sluggish smirk never leaving his face.

You gazed at him wondering what he was thinking, "why are you looking at me like that?" a soft chuckle escaping your lips.

Slash shrugged, his eyes bore into yours, sending a chill up your spine. "I can't help staring at a something so gorgeous." he punctuated his suave words with another gulp of jack. His words left you feelingconflicted, he must be drunk.

Your expression gave your thoughts away, "I ain't drunk sweetheart. I haven't been here _that_ long." he winked. You gave a muffled laugh at his boldness. "You’re quite a character, stranger." You took a small sip of your drink, giving a small thanks to the bartender.

"Mm, close, its Slash." He held out his jeweled hand. You choked on your drink, but quickly recovered, coughing a little in the process.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never heard a name like yours." You took his hand, slowly shaking his rough hand which contrasted to your smaller, softer one.

"You're alright. I get it a lot, but it's not my birth name. You'd have to pay me a hefty price to get me to tell you that one." he squeezed your hand a little before he let go, leaving your hand pumping and tingling. "What's your name, beautiful?"

His voice was full and deep, "It's Y/N, I don't have a cool nickname like you." A blush tinted your cheeks.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He took your hand once again, pressing his plump lips to the back. You blush deepened as his lips brushed against your knuckles, goosebumps erupted across your arms. He dropped your hand, leaving it feeling cold and limp against your thigh.

He snickered at your expression. You gaped at him like a fish out of water, almost gasping for air. You gulped, reaching for your drink and taking a deep swig.

The alcohol burned your throat, "Slow down, sweetheart," he paused, his lips brushing against your ear, "we don't want you to choke."You shakily swallowed your last gulp of alcohol, although now you felt sluggish. You gazed at him shyly, his presence now making you want to sink into the leather seat.

Slash retreated from your personal bubble, resuming is stance of leaning his leather jacket clad arms to rest against the bar top. "So, not to sound cliché or anything, but do you come here often?" his eyes were hooded and cloudy.

"No, this is one of the bars that one of my friends recommended me coming to since I just moved here." This caught Slash's attention.

"Where did you move from?" he signaled the bartender for another Jack Daniels.

"Nothing fancy." you took in a breath, "just a small town in the Midwest."

He gave a scoffed at your answer, "What?" you asked.

"It just," he took a small swig of the newly opened Jack Daniels, "I've never seen Midwest chicks as gorgeous as you."

What was with this guy? Was this a joke that his friends put him up to? You glanced around the bar. Trying to find a group of guys that were looking at you, snickering at how receptive you were to the joke, but you found nothing. If anything the bar the occupants were starting to dwindle. You turned back to Slash, a defeated and confused look on your face.

"What's got your panties in a twist, sugar?" he arched an eyebrow.

Your tongue was caught in your throat, trying to form the right words to spit out.

"Why are you- flirting with me? I mean is this some kind of joke your playing with your friends? A dare?" insecurity mixed in your voice.

Slash was taken back by your questions. Is attraction to you was no sick joke, at all. The look on your face was filled with worry. A pang in Slash's heart made him give a small cough. You really threw him a curve ball.

"Baby, If I wasn't attracted to you, I wouldn't be wasting both of our precious time for trying to pursue you." he cracked a smirk, his eyes were slit and dark, watching you like you were his prey.

"Oh, okay. So, this isn't some sick joke?" his words eased you worry a little, but the nagging voice in the back of your head screamed at you. This has to be a joke! I mean look at him! Slash was the embodiment of the 'bad boy' trope that you saw in movies. He has to be playing with you. You shook your head to rid the thoughts swimming in your brain.

"I'm not that mean, sweetheart. Unless you want me to be." he dragged his tongue around his front teeth, you watched it, hypnotized with the languid movement.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Slash searched your eyes for your answer before it left your mouth, a sly smile forming on his lips when he found it.

With clenched thighs and sweaty palms you breathlessly answered,

_"Yes."_

═════════•°• :🔪: •°•═════════

Slash's house was nice, cozy and something that threw you for a loop when you saw it.

It was a decently sized house up in the hills, but to you it was like a mansion compared to your tiny apartment.

You entered the house with Slash in tow. You felt a brush against your leg making you jump. Looking down you saw a grey cat, bending down you started to pat their head, a soft purring vibrated against your hand.

"That's Violet. She seems to like you, usually she would've pounced on you already. Maybe even clawed your eyes out."

You scoff at him and follow him into the kitchen. Sleek, black kitchenware decorated the cooking space. A signed framed poster of Aerosmith was hanging on the wall, like it was nothing. Just something to stare at while you were making your morning coffee. You laughed at that thought. Oh yeah, let me just stare at Steven Tyler while I drink my coffee. How much money did this guy have?

In fact, now that you are looking around. You saw hanging platinum records, awards, a Les Paul was laying on top of a guitar case, and a top hat sat comfortably on a coffee table.

You swore you saw that top hat somewhere, but where?

That was until you saw a magazine next to the top hat that read "Is Guns N' Roses Done For? Here's what Slash has to say!" in big, messy font. It hit you like a fucking baseball bat to the head.

You were in Slash from Guns N' Roses house! _The_ Slash.

How could you not have noticed before? How could nobody else notice? I guess it was a more quieter bar. Not as rowdy as the ones he had most likely been in.

"Ahem." a cough from Slash caught your attention. There he stood leaning against the kitchen counter, "So, you finally connected that dots?" he took a sip of water with a sly smile on his face, "took you long enough."

He set down his glass with a clink, and started to walk toward you. He had those predatory eyes again. His piercing gaze bore into yours, leaving you frozen at the entrance to the kitchen.

Soon he stood right in front of you, his intoxicating musk wafted over you, making your thighs clench together, in nervousness? Lust? You didn't know which.

He leaned into you ear just like he did in the bar. His lips tickled your ear, making you shiver. "Are you scared, Y/N?" his arms snaked around you waist, pulling your flush against his.

He started to leave small kisses across the expanse of the right side of your neck, nipping here and there. You gripped his shoulders, desire ran through your body with each nip and lick. Slash's arms tightened around you, almost making it hard to breath, "Slash relax...you're squeezing me pretty tightly." a light chuckle left your throat, trying to make a humorous joke out of his eagerness, but Slash wasn't laughing.

If anything Slash nips turned into bites, all while groaning softly into your neck. He was like a starved animal, grunting and groaning with huffs against your ear, "Are you okay, Slash?" You grasped his shoulders to try and push him away to get a look at his flushed face, but he didn't budge.

"Slash," you hands gripped his shoulders.

"Touch me." His voice was like a whisper, but his words held a yearning desire. " _Please_ touch me."

"Wh-What?" You froze in your tracks, hands still on Slash's shoulders.

Your neck was wet from Slash's many ministrations of his lust, so when a gust of cool air hit your neck from Slash's sudden movement it made you shiver.

Slash's face was flushed and sweaty, his pupils were blown wide and full of black desire, "You are what I've been looking for, baby." His breathing picked up, " You are the drug I was searching for, all this time."

A lazy smile spread across his face, the hands that had a vice grip around your waist had started to shake, only slightly, you probably wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't holding you so tightly.

"So, please, fucking _touch_ me, baby." His voice was deep and dripping with need as he smashed his lips against yours. An _mmph_ sound slipped from your throat, vibrating against his lips, which made him chuckle darkly.

His kisses were deep and rough, you hadn't even noticed that he started to walk you toward the bedroom, although in all honesty you didn't want to care as you were lost in his rough kisses.

Once you finally reached the bedroom door, Slash opened it was a kick and picked you up and threw you on the bed.

The scene in front of you was as _lewd_ as _lewd_ could get. Slash's tongue was wetting his lips as he looked at you, all while unbuckling his belt. Your heart leaped at his expression, his eyes were cloudy and lustful. He was _**sex** personified._

Your thighs clenched together, the wetness that had gathered didn't surprise you as it stuck to your thighs. Slash discarded his shirt and pants, his necklaces dangled from his neck as he crawled toward you like an animal in heat, he surely looked the part.

His arms framed your head as he leaned down to nip at your ear, his cologne filled your nostrils, making your head feel light.

"You look good enough to eat," His breath was hot and his voice was dark and rough, " _actually that gives me an idea._ " Even though you couldn't see his face you could hear the smirk in his voice. So, when you finally saw his face against you naval, gazing up at you with a dirty smirk on his face, it solidified your assumption.

His hands rubbed down your sides, slipping under your shirt, rubbing against your tummy. "How about we take this off, hmm?" His fingers fiddled with the hem of your shirt, sending you a signal to sit up and take it off. You took the sign and sat up, nerves running through your blood in waves.

Slash's hands gripped the hem of your shirt and ripped it off, a groan escaping his lips. You felt the ghost of his lips before you could see him. His large hand pushed against your heart as he made you lay back down on the bed, "God, look at you, baby." His hands were everywhere, "You're are so beautiful." You head leaned back against the pillows as you arched your back in embarrassment.

" _Tsk tsk_ , baby, keep your eyes on me." You lift your head back up to meet his dark eyes. He smiled at you, his hands dipped into your pants, playing with the zipper. He arched an eyebrow at you, silently asking. You nodded. He eagerly gripped the hem and slipped them down you legs, taking your panties with them.

Cool air hit your slick, making your thighs clench uncomfortably. A deep gasp and soft laugh hit the inside of your thighs. Your glazed eyes looked down at Slash whose eyes were locked on your pussy, wet with desire. "Stop staring." You gasped, trying to close your thighs but it was no use, Slash held them open with his rough hands.

"I can't help it, honey, you look delicious." his eyes were slit and he let out warm huffs.

Slash couldn't take it anymore and dove in between your legs. He groaned at your taste as he sloppily licked and sucked your clit, making you wiggle and arch. His hands gripped your thighs as they shook, his groans vibrating against you making you moan out.

"Oh, Slash!" You moaned as wiggled his tongue in between your lips. "Mmm, moan for me baby." His voice was muffled and quick. He was like a savage beast, diving in and slurping his last meal. His curls were a mess from your hands pushing his head and pulling his hair. One had left your shaking thighs and slipped to meet you clenching hole. His slips a ringed finger in making you gasp and clench around him, "Oh, baby," he rests his cheek against your thigh, "you're so tight." He presses kisses against your wet thigh, "I can't take it anymore, sweetheart. I have to be inside you. Now." He retracted his hand and moved to hover over you, his necklaces brushing against you chest.

You held eye contact for what felt like forever, both of your faces flushed and bodies sweaty.

"Are you ready for me, Y/N?" A smile was permanently set on his face, " _Yes_." Your voice was desperate, you set your arms around his neck, hands weaving into his hair.

He slipped in, both of you gasping with the stretch and tightness. "Oh, sweetheart." He gripped the sheets beside your head, slowly starting to thrust into you. His thrusts started to pick up, the sound of skin slapping against skin complimented the sounds of breathless moans and groans. The scene was dirty and greedy. Slash's thrust were hard and meaningful, making you feel complete.

"I can't get enough of you.." Slash's voice was winded and choked. He shuffled his position, wanting to get closer to you, your nails scratching against his back. His forearms now framed your head, his lips presses kisses against your face, jaw, and licked against your neck and nipped against your ear.

His thrusts became harder, making you wince, "you're mine, **all mine**." He punctuated his predatorily declaration with a hard bite against your neck, drawing blood. "Slash, please!" you nails pierced his back, clawing like a hungry feline.

He lapped at your blood that was leaking form your open wound, licking into the wound, trying to get more. You heard a whispered, " _tastes so good_." You whined in desperation the coil in your stomach becoming to much to bare. "Slash- I'm gonna-" you whispered.

"Hmm, c'mon, fucking _cum_ for me." He thrusts reached inhuman speeds, driving you both deeper into euphoria.

With a loud scream and groan, your head whipped back, meeting the silk black pillowcase. Your head emptied and a flash of white overtook your vision. You felt light and so at peace, almost like you floating in space. You wanted this feeling to last forever, but soon you were brought back to reality by Slash brushing your hair from your sticky forehead, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. You felt your body go limp, exhaustion over taking you, making you fall into a deep, deep sleep.

═════════•°• :🔪: •°•═════════

You awoke from you deep slumber to the sound of a soft acoustic guitar.

With softly opened eyes, there you saw Slash with the sheets bunched around his waist, covering his lower half. His broad tattooed back faced you, his muscles clenching and unclenching with each strum and pluck. You slowly sat up, hypnotized by the soft tune, shuffling over to lean your cheek in between is shoulder blades. The soft guitar stopped with a deep chuckle. Slash set the guitar down by the edge of the bed to turn around and face you. A soft, sleepy smile was on his face, "good morning, love. How was your sleep?" He laid you back against the soft sheets, shifting to have you lay against his chest. "Mm, it was wonderful." Your voice was soft and nasally from leftover sleep, eyes heavy and wanting to close. You fluttered your eyes closed when the sudden thought of work plagued your mind. You shot up from your comfortable position with a gasp, starting to gather your clothes that were strewn on the floor.

"Woah! Where are you going?"

You yanked on your jeans, struggling with the stupid zipper, "I forgot I had work today! Oh, my boss is going to be furious with me!" You finally got the pesky zipper to zip up, now reaching for your shirt, but Slash grabbed it from you.

"No! You can't leave now!" You stood there with a confused expression on your face, "Slash, I cant be late to work!" You reached to grab your shirt but he lifted it up higher.

Slash couldn't let you leave. Not now!

After all this time of the emptiness and loneliness inside his chest, the gaping hole that would never leave no matter how hard he tried, he finally found it, and it was you.

You were the one that made the pain go away. Once he got of you, the euphoric feeling that you made him feel, he couldn't just give that up.

**Not now. Not ever.**


End file.
